Cupid-Cat
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Cat llama a Freddie sin el concentimiento de Sam para que no esté sola el día de San valentín. Las cosas se complican cuando el mismo día deben cuidar a un bebé por una gran cantidad de dinero, Cat se queda atrapada en un lugar de tacos ¡Feliz San valentín! Mi primer crossover de iCarly & Sam y Cat


Holaa! de nuevo yo invadiendo fanfiction!

Bueno esta historia llegó a mi luego de haber visto al fin Tuna killer jump por internet

* * *

**Cupid-Cat**

–Entonces, dices que la mayonesa, y la salsa de tomate hacen una nueva salsa?" Sam y Cat se encontraban en la cocina

–Sip, inténtalo– dijo Sam ofreciéndole un poco del bote de mayonesa a Cat

–De acuerdo– dijo Cat tomando una cuchara que revolvió con la salsa de tomate "increíble, se puso rosa" dijo emocionada revolviendo la salsa y probándola después con un dedo –genial" sonrió

–Sí cat inreible – la rubia rodó los ojos con tono de obviedad – Y dime, que andan haciendo en esa escuela tuya… Holly…Holio…

–Hollywood Arts – interrumpió Cat

–Esa – dijo Sam levantando un dedo y untando una papa frita en la salsa

–Pues hoy en la clase de arte hicimos tarjetas para San Valentín

–Ay que cursi – Sam hizo una mueca de repulsión – No entiendo que tiene de especial ese día es bobo

–¿Ya tienes una cita? – dijo Cat arreglando un moño rosa que llevaba en el cabello

–Ajá.. – dijo sin prestarle importancia – estas papas están deliciosas! Dios! – La rubia hizo una mueca de satisfacción al masticar una papa frita

–¿Y quien es?

–Quien es que?

–Tu cita?

–No dije que tuviera una

–Sam, acabas de decirme que sí! – dijo Cat confundida

–No, no la tengo

Cat arqueó una ceja, y no le cabía la idea de que alguien estuviera solo el día de San Valentín, cogió su mochila color lila y sacó muchos recortes de corazones, un paquete de escarcha que terminó ensuciando el piso, y unas tijeras.

–Dios para que es todo eso – dijo Sam desde su asiento

–Son mis tarjetas… yo limpiaré la escarcha del suelo

–Se ve… linda…

–Sí se ve linda quizá podríamos dejarla – miró el suelo un rato y luego volvió a si misma " ¿Sam, como que no tienes cita?

–No, nunca me han interesado ese tipo de cosas… ya te lo dije ¿tu tienes una?

–Por supuesto, Robbie me invitó a pasar un romántico día por Los Angeles… y también le consegui una cita a Rex

–¿Su bobo muñeco?

–Rex tiene vidaaa – dijo Cat haciendo énfasis en la palabra vida

–Como sea – se levantó de su asiento – iré por un burrito ¿quieres uno?

–Si, me gustan los burritos – dijo Cat

Cat esperó a que Sam se fuera se acostó sobre el sofá y prendio la televisión, era un programa sobre citas a ciegas, a estas alturas y en víspera de san Valentín, la tele estaba llena de esa clase de programas… entonces una idea pasó por la mente de Cat

–Si Sam no tiene una cita, ¿Qué clase de amiga soy si no le consigo una?

Entonces sacó la laptop de su habitación y la llevo sobre la mesa, entró a la página web de la escuela The e intentó recordar el nombre de aquel chico que había metido hace un par de meses a la piscina con Atunes asesinos

–¿Cómo se llamaba? Piensa Cat ¡Piensa! – se dijo a sí misma, Dice entró repentinamente

–Que hay Cat

–AHHHH – cat se sobresaltó y tiró la laptop que terminó por apagarse

–¿Qué pasa?

–Me asustaste

–Siempre entro Cat ¿Por qué te sorprende?

–No lo sé – dijo confundida

–¿Dónde está Sam?

–Sam? Sam! Debo de entrar desde mi teléfono! – dijo corriendo en busca de su celular

–¿Pero porque corres?

–Le llamaré al ex novio de Sam para que venga a Los angeles y pase el día con ella, creo que aún se gustan

–¿Freddie?

–¡FREDDIE!

Bingo, Cat había dado con el nombre del chico al que debía buscar, cogió su Pear Phone y se dispuso a buscar a todos los "Freddie " de Seattle hasta que dio con "Freddie Benson" encontrándose con el número fijo

Me puedes explicar que diablos estás haciendo? – dijo Dice

No hay tiempo, adiós – Cat despidió a Dice hacia la puerta mientras marcaba el número fijo de Freddie de su teléfono celular

Al otro lado de la línea, una señora muy angustiada atendía el teléfono

–Freddie, te buscan! – la madre de Freddie iba saliendo cuando atendió el teléfono de forma poco cortés hacia Cat

–¿Quién es ahora?

–Es una niña muy extraña dice que se llama Cat

–¿Cat, la amiga de Sam?

–Dios no de nuevo – dijo la señora Benson antes de pasarle el teléfono a Freddie

–¿Cat? ¿Cómo?

Cat le explicó a Freddie que Sam iba a mudarse por unos meses a Hawai, y aunque no era buena mintiendo el crédulo Freddie se tragó la mentira, un par de días para despedirla eran lo suficiente para que pasara un fin de semana y san Valentín con Sam, Cat quería volvernos a reunir

–Entonces, mañana a las tres estaré ahí

–Perfecto, trae palomitas

–¿Qué?

–Que te cuides, adiós

Sam volvió luego de un par de horas con una bolsa vacía y los dedos llenos de grasa, con una apariencia desastrosa

–Sam! –dijo Cat quien fue a abrazarla

–¿Por qué el amor de más?

–Y mi burrito?

–Aquí – dijo señalando su estómago, Cat se limitó a verla – Sí fue una tarde divertida

–Yo estoy haciendo tarea

–Alguna otra novedad? – dijo desinteresada

–Y te conseguí una cita para el viernes

–¿Qué? ¿Quién es? Espero que no sea el tipo de Robbie – dijo Sam autoritaria

–No, es adorable creo que te puede gustar – dijo Cat

–Bien, con tal de que me lleve a cenar y page mi comida no hay problema pero luego dejaré al bobo ¿ok?¿feliz? me voy a comer a mi cuarto

–Sí, feliz – dijo Cat quedándose sola

Cat prendió la televisión mientras Sam tomaba una ducha, pensando en que haría cuando Freddie llegara a los Angeles , Dice entro nuevamente

–¿Sin gritos esta vez?

–Estoy concentrada en algo

–¿Sam?

–En la ducha…

–¿ya sabe que… " Cat tapó la boca de dice y este no podía respirar

–No se lo digas, quiero que sea un secreto ¿si? – dijo Cat liberándolo

–Perfecto pero no por eso tenías que ahogarme …vengo a decirte que tu Nona vendrá en la noche para dejarte un pastelillo y que no se lo coma Sam

–Ayy como me gustan los pastelillos de mi nona, espera la llamaré para que me los traiga mañana

Nona estaba en Ederly Acres junto a tres adultos mayores, quienes intentaban jugar twister

–Oh vamos ¿es todo lo que tienen?

–Apuesta algo más Nona

–Yo apuesto mi dentadura – dijo un viejo de 70 años poniéndola al lado del tablero junto a las demás apuestas

–Vamos a darle!

Los ancianos jugaban twister, mientras el teléfono de Nona sonaba y sonaba…pero la llamada de su nieta fue ignorada por completo

–Nona tu celular – advirtió uno de sus compañeros

–Perfecto, apuesto mi celular – dijo poniéndolo con las demás apuestas

En el departamento de Sam y Cat, Dice y Cat veían películas de terror cuando alguien llamó a la puerta

–Yo iré – dijo cat abriendo la puerta y dejando ver a una señora con un bebé

–Leí su anuncio, tengo un bebé y me iré de vacaciones con mi esposo el fin de semana ¿crees que puedan tenerlo?

–Señora lo siento pero…– cat fue interrumpida

–Le daremos 500 dólares

–Trato hecho! –dijo convencida

Traeré a Dylan a las tres mañana – dijo saliendo del marco de la puerta hacia la calle – gracias

Cat volvió sonriente al sofá, 500 dólares eran geniales para ellas en este momento y les alcanzaría para pagar los gastos del mes

–Entonces.. te pagará 500?

–Sí, dice no es genial!

–Sí pero ¿Sam y su novio cuidarán al bebe?

–Demonios ¡Freddie! Lo había olvidado

–¿Qué hay con Freddie? – La rubia había salido justo al momento de mencionar el nombre de su ex novio, Dice y Cat estaban en el sofá y la pelirroja se sobresaltó

–¿Qué?¿Freddie que?

–Es que… " dice comenzó a cubrir a cat – Una señora leyó su anuncio y dijo que traería a su bebe que se llama Freddie mañana por la tarde

–Pero Cat, creí que habíamos quedado que era un día libre

–Y les pagarán 500 dólares – finalizó dice

–Adiós dia libre – sonrió puckett – quita esa cara Cat es genial!

Transcurrió el día normal, hasta que en la noche Sam recibe un mensaje de… ¿Freddie?

_Hola Sam, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible… espero que sea temporal y que te diviertas mucho allá, de cualquier manera iré todo el fin de semana a visitar, espero que no tengas un tiburón o una langosta asesina, bueno lo digo enserio _

_Nos vemos pronto _

–¿Freddie? ¡QUE DEMONIOS! – saltó sobre su cama – CAT" gritó y la pelirroja despertó casi inmediatamente

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

–En el infierno, Dime que no llamaste de nuevo a Freddie…

–Cat se levantó de la cama y comenzó a correr pero muy tarde ¡La rubia la alcanzó!

–Que demonios hiciste " dijo gritando

–Te dije que te iba a conseguir una cita – dijo fingiendo sonreír

–Tú…. – dijo Sam

Después de un sermón que duró la gran parte de la madrugada, Cat estaba convencida que Sam no quería ver a Freddie y que quizá haya sido una mala idea

–Sam ¿Por qué no le das otra oportunidad?

–¿Quieres que te diga por qué? Bien… siéntate, y no bosteces que no me interesa que estés medio dormida

–De acuerdo – se sentó sobre la cama

–Hay una razón… Freddie es el único al que he amado pero el último día que Carly se fue a Italia… ella me confesó unas semanas más tarde, que se habían besado

–¿Tu… carly no era tu mejor amiga?

–Sí, lo es pero… en fin, me dolio mucho y sentí que no tenia nada que hacer en Seattle, así que decidi ir por mi motocicleta y recorrer el país pero aquí estoy – dijo levantando los brazos en su enorme pijama

–Lo siento… no lo sabía

–Como sea mañana le dire que se vaya… no me importa pasar ese día sola, solo no quiero involucrarme de nuevo con él

–Pero él te ama

–No me ama Cat

–¿Por qué querría venir de todas formas?

Sam y cat se acostaron, aunque cat estaba dormida Sam no podía hacerlo, esas palabras corrían en su cabeza, ¿Por qué vendría? ¿La amaba? Acaso cat tenia la razón, quizá verlo no le haría mal… pero la última vez que lo vio se comportó de manera infantil ¿Qué tal si lo hacía de nuevo?

Doce del día y Sam seguía durmiendo, había tenido una mala noche, Cat fue a la escuela y salió temprano a las 2:30 para ir por Dice y recibir al bebé y a Freddie

–¿Sam?¿que haces en pijama?

–Recién despierto ¿ya te vas a la escuela? –dijo frotándose los ojos

–Ya fui a la escuela – replicó Cat

–Oh enserio… " dijo Sam " ¿Cómo que hora es?

La rubia fue interrumpida cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, Cat abrió para recibir al bebé que le haría ganar 500 dólares

–¿Freddie? – cerró la puerta instantáneamente

–¿Qué? – Sam corrió a su habitación, estaba desarreglada y aun en pijama

–Hey – dijo una voz masculina aun tocando en la puerta

Cat abrió la puerta

–Lo siento Freddie, polillas

–¿eh?

–Las polillas te cerraron la puerta

–Eso no tiene algún sentido!

–Ya voy mamá – grito cat

–Tu mamá no vive contigo – dijo pasando – y Sam? Oh no cat.. esto no será uno de tus juegos verdad?

–¿Qué hay cat? – la rubia Salio naturalmente de su habitación arreglada, con unos jeans pitillo y una blusa de rayas roja con blanco (N/A: algo asi como en iomg)

–Sam… aún estas aqui– Dijo Freddie palpando el cuerpo de Sam mientras ella lo miraba extrañada

–Woah…que pasa benson? – Dijo la rubia levantando las manos en señal de pregunta

–No te ibas a ir a Hawai? O no se donde? – preguntó arqueando una ceja, mientras los dos comprendían que era lo que pasaba voltearon para ver a la pelirroja sonriendo culpablemente

–CAT– gritaron al unisono

Cat lucía culpable, Dice entró repentinamente y se encontró con el cuadro no tan agradable

–hey que onda – preguntó dice

–Lo de siempre – dijo Cat.

–¿Eh? – Freddie y Sam voltearon al mismo tiempo mirando a Cat mientras ella corrió a su habitación

–Otro juego de cat? – dijo Freddie – ahora de que trata?

–No tengo idea benson – dijo Sam algo decepcionada

Alguien tocó el timbre dejando ver a una mujer con un pequeño bebé

–Y aquí están los números de sus doctores

–Bien– dijo Sam cargando al pequeño –la veo a las 9 verdad?

–Sí, a las 9 por la mañana vengo por el, cuídate tesoro – dijo la mujer hablando con el bebé antes de irse

Sam llevó al bebe en brazos al sillón donde se había sentado Freddie

–¿y ese bebe? – dijo Freddie confundido

–Cuido niños benson, se llama servicio de niñera – dijo haciendo énfasis en niñera como si tuviera que explicarle a freddie

–Oh, lo había olvidado – dijo intencionalmente, en realidad no lo sabía pero sabia que sam odiaba que se olvidaran de las cosas

–Como sea– rodó los ojos – Dylan, este es el Freddifer..digo, Freddie

El bebé hizo una mueca y rió

–Ves? Hasta el bebé se burla benson ¿Verdad que sí? – dijo Sam riendo con el bebé

–Bueno ya que cat hizo que viajara muchas horas hasta Los angeles supongo que me quedaré– dijo Freddie

–Benson no me mires así, sabes que estar contigo no es una de mis cosas favoritas, ahora ayúdame a poner a dylan en el suelo– dijo Sam con el bebé –este bebé se me pone pesado

–No puedes ponerlo en el suelo sam, solo debe tener un par de años

–Ay! Ahora eres la niñera Benson? Ten entonces – Sam le entregó al bebea freddie con disgusto

–Freddie,Sam.. les importa si salo? Oh…el bebé esta aqui– dijo Cat saliendo de su habitación–

–¿A dónde vas Cat? –preguntó la rubia

–Por unos tacos, muero de hambre ¿Quieres algo?

–Lo de siempre

Cat salió por la puerta de la cocina en busca de unos tacos, Sam y freddie se quedaron con el pequeño Dylan

Al cabo de unas horas, atardeciendo Dylan se volvió un gran problema

–Benson, mira lo que hiciste, se ha ensuciado por tu culpa! – dijo Sam, peleando con Freddie

–Quieres dejar de culparme de todo lo que hago,es tu responsabilidad no mía– dijo Freddie

–Me estás retando benson? – arqueó una ceja

El bebé comenzó a llorar

–Ya ves! Es tu mala actitud

–No es lo mío Sam, si tanto me odias mañana mismo regresaré a Seattle

Sam no lo decía enserio, en ese instante la rubia dejó de discutir con Freddie, se sentó sobre el sofá decepcionada de sí misma, porque había perdido

–Bien–dijo Freddie

Estuvieron en silencio algunas horas.

En el mundo de los tacos, una pelirroja se encontraba haciendo una gran fila para comprar el especial del día: Tacos de pollo con frijoles y salsa de guacamole

–Dios, llevo horas aquí que diablos tienen esos tacos ¿Polvo de estrellas?

–Señorita creo que se han acabado los tacos– dijo un ayudante

–¿Qué? No me diga eso, mi mejor amiga me va a matar

–¿Le gustan mucho los tacos?

–Oh le encantan los tacos– Dijo cat

Su curiosidad la llevó a escabullirse hacia la cocina donde podría conseguir mas rápido la comida pero no contó en quedarse atrapada en un contenedor de basura, nuevamente y sin Sam que la pudiera ayudar

–¿hola?SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! HOLA! –dijo desesperada

9:00PM

En el apartamento Puckett/Valentine, Una rubia se encontraba con un bebé en brazos mientras Freddie hacia un sándwich en la cocina

–¿Atún? –ofreció a Sam,la primera palabra que cruzaban luego de la pequeña discusión

–Sabes que lo odio

–¿Pollo?

–Bueno, eso no– dijo Sam molesta

–Oh vamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar molesta?

Y le recordó a esas pequeñas peleas que tenían cuando eran pareja, esas cuando Carly resolvía los problemas, se sintió mal por haber tratado así a Sam

–Siempre

–No puedes estar molesta para siempre–dijo acercándose y Sam alejándose –Hey….vamos…¿No estés molesta con mama? –replicó lo que Sam le decía cuando el se enfadaba–Bien, eso no funciona en mí

La rubia sonrió, Freddie la había hecho reír ¡Gol!

–¿Películas?

–Sólo si haces las palomitas–dijo sonriendo Sam completamente

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan blanda?

–En un momento Señorita Puckett

10:00pm

Cat sintió como las puertas del restaurante se habían cerrado ¿Y que le tocaba? ¿Pasar la noche atrapada?

11:00pm

Dylan se había quedado dormido en brazos de Sam, Decidió acostarlo, Freddie había puesto Scary Movie 2, un clásico.. y el bote de palomitas de maíz se había vaciado a la mitad por la rubia

–Yo Yo… – Sam regresó a su posición

Estaban….solos.

Sam estaba sola, con Freddie como siempre lo había soñado, solos, tenía la oportunidad de hablar de tantas cosas, de preguntarle.. y de hablar de sus sentimientos.. pero no podía se le entrecortaba la respiración No podía seguir enamorada ¿O sí?

Sam se sintió amenazada cuando Freddie hizo el primer movimiento acercarse a ella, y aunque esta lo rechazó al final aceptó que su hombro rozara con el del castaño.

–Dios, shorty es un clásico– dijo Sam rompiendo el hielo

Freddie la miró–Sí, un clásico ¿Te gusta scary movie?

–A quien no– dijo Sam tomando un puñado de palomitas

Freddie apoyo un brazo sobre el sillón rodeando intencionalmente a Sam. La respiración de la rubia se detuvo cuando accidentalmente freddie rozó su mano con la de ella en señal de cansancio por el viaje queriendo dormir

–¿Tienes sueño?

Freddie no respondió, solo terminó de poner su mano sobre la de Sam

–¿Freddie?

Dylan comenzó a llorar

–Iré a ver a Dylan– dijo la rubia corriendo de aquella escena con motivo de sus nervios, el bebé solo quería algo de comer, luego de abrir un pomo de comida para bebé y dárselo para dejarlo dormir en su cama nuevamente

–¿Listo? –preguntó freddie

Sam solo se sentó en el sllón y venciendo el miedo que Freddie le provocaba tomó su mano, en un frenesí de nervios, de arriesgarse de saber que era lo que Freddie sentía por ella ¿Sentiría lo mismo?

–….–

Silencio

Freddie entrelazó su mano con la rubia, Sam alzó la mirada para recibir un beso tímido de parte del castaño

–Lo siento– Freddie dijo las mismas palabras que Sam en el encierro cuando lo había besado, Sonriendo

–Está bien– dijo Sam, remedando al castaño

12:00AM

Sam vió su teléfono

–Ya es 14…

–Feliz San Valentín, Sam – dijo Freddie sonriendo

–Feliz San Valentín– Sam se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos, profundizándolo

Sam y Freddie se quedaron en el sofá viendo a la nada, con las manos entrelazadas..

–Ahora que lo pienso, creo que falta algo– dijo Freddie

–Oh por dios! – dijo saltando Sam del sofá –¡CAT!

A las 12:00AM, Cat valentine estaba atrapada en un restaurante cerrado donde se había quedado atrapada

–¿Hola?¿Alguien?¡Saquenme!

**Fin! **

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**¡Feliz San Valentín!**

**Recuerden dejar reviews y comprar obsequios,**


End file.
